Can anybody see
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Our story, it can't end like this... you hear me?"
1. Voices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Smallville' or it's characters, etc.

**Pairing:** Clark/Lex

**Summary:** "Our story, it can't end like this... you hear me?"

ps: this is AU. and only a bit canon-ish. Also everyone knows Clark is Superman because they aren't stupid and his glasses hide nothing. I guess they're cool with it, the knowledge.

This has like in all my fic's the characters being slightly ooc.

Anyway thanks for waiting for me to update. Actually it's not like you had an option, I felt like shit and wasn't going to post until I felt slightly better.

* * *

**Can anybody seeing**

The weather was perfect in Smallville, people were out and about buying groceries or whatever it was they were doing.

Some were washing their cars while others mowed the grass as children played tag and some kids ran from bullys.

After having soaked them in what most assumed was water from filled balloons inside a giant potato sack.

All was calm, for the most part and Lana called dibs thus taking it upon herself to organize Chloe's birthday party.

Chloe's friends were on the mark, they would make it a great party because she was always there for them.

Since everyone (meaning anyone not Lex, Tess or Oliver) was essentially broke, they planned the event to go down at the Talon.

Half the town was invited since the other half wouldn't come anyway because only some people were cool with the blonde Sullivan girl.

And let's be real not many people would fit comfortably in that location either.

As was stated earlier, Tess and Oliver were more than happy to get in her business and were busy ordering people around.

.

"Mercy be careful with that. You might hurt someone or worse, yourself." Tess was walking around with a stack of plastic chairs.

"Shut up Oliver, I know what I'm doing. Thanks for the concerned gaze though. You're getting better, I almost believe it."

She replied as some of the hired help moved furniture and pretended not to hear their conversation.

Oliver sighed then set some champagne glass boxes on a table.

The struggle was real and for a second he thought he'd pulled a muscle but ignored the ache in favor of talking.

"I can never win with you, can I?"

She stopped walking away from him then shrugs as he smiles and straightened up a bit but remained in place while speaking softly with some additional smugness in the mix.

"Screw this. I'm still going to marry you, you're my everything."

She laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds and a small part of him felt... He wasn't sure but it wasn't a pleasant emotion.

Tess noticd his demeanor shift even though outwardly he looked fine then kissed him on the cheek lovingly then backed up a bit and spoke.

"Pfft, like that corny line's gonna work on me or anyone with a functioning brain." Her dark blush was a telltale sign that she was lying but he kept that discovery to himself.

"We should get back to work before the guests start to arrive. I need to go home and shower so we can be fashionably late."

He gave her a suggestive smile and she rolled her eyes but leaned into him a little with the pretext of fixing his tie as she whispered her next words.

"You want shower sex, don't you."

He offered a carefree laugh then spoke blithely.

"You know me so well. I'll give you anything in exchange."

Tessa nodded once then gave him what looked to be a naughty glance and he was hooked but her chosen words caught him off guard.

"Invite Lex and you've got a deal."

"To fuck me, he'll no!"

"I meant to the party, dumbass."

"Scared me for a second." He then gave what she thought was an exaggerated sigh and stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh I'll call Clark. I'm sure he's the only person in town that actually wants your brother around."

"Great, we leave in an hour."

With those words she left and he was alone with the mental image of her brother. He shudders in what he's positive is distate, Clark wasn't so bad though.

In his defense, Lex just wasn't type.

.

After five minutes of peace they were back to bickering and spouting orders but laidback a bit and said they had to go home to 'change'.

When Lois barged in the room with a happy looking Pete then volunteered to help.

Clark and Davis were in charge of keeping Chloe distracted.

At first it was basically a competition to see who could keep her entertained better, at least without arousing suspicion.

Clark chose to hightail it while Davis sped off in his car.

Only one problem was encountered.

Actually that is a lie but Clark and Davis would just shove all the little obstacles and just sum it up to then call it one.

Now that it's established, an existing problem. Neither knew where she was or why she wouldn't answer her phone.

They looked everywhere for her but couldn't seems to catch a break as every time either thought they had her location pinned both were sorely mistaken.

.

.

"Lana, does Chloe know what today is? Don't answer, it was rhetorical but is she serious. You sure she hasn't texted you? Check again. Cause I've looked everywhere but I keep getting her beep for voicemail."

"Clark I'm sure she doesn't suspect us throwing her a party even tough it's her birthday. Maybe she's with your parents and waiting on you to say something."

Lana took a second to balance herself properly on the steps-stool then continued talking.

"I don't know, hey I'll call you back. Lois is taking the wrong cake out of the fridge."

She hung up and he shoved his phone back in his pocket slowly while pondering her words.

One thing to keep in mind, his dad's phone was broken and he hadn't really cared enough to replace it with a new one.

Clark tried calling his mom to see if she was around the farm but Martha was outside with Jonathan feeding the cows and had left her phone on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Lex was at the Luthor mansion just chillin on his couch, eating some red velvet doughnuts while reading a 'Warrior Angel' comic he hadn't read in a few years.

He had decided to take the weekend off to just relax while giving his staff the days off. It was fine though they would still be paid for not going to work those days.

The one person he hadn't expected to see in at least a few weeks barged into his bedroom through the window and he raised an eyebrow in question as he set his doughnuts down.

"You've got me fifty-shades of fucked up, Clark."

"Barely"

Clark could help the blush that formed on his face as he mumbled the word quietly and ran a hand thru his hair.

Lex tossed him one of his favorite blue water bottles.

"Thanks, Lex." Clark gave him a bright smile then took a drink and spoke quickly since time was of the essence, sort of.

"Uh sorry but I'm not really here on a social visit... Have you seen Chloe today?"

"Hmm, I gave everyone the day off. Try calling that paramedic she's in love with." Lex sat back down and resumed his reading whilst talking in a bored manner.

"He's also helping us look and we've searched everywhere. There's only a few hours till..."

Shit. He just remembered that Lex wasn't invited.

* * *

M note: I was listening to different genres on my phone and the current song is 'Cry my a river' by Michael Buble. Oh 'What You Need' by The Weekend is next, yay.

My sister's and brother have been making Ebola jokes- I'm like two hundred percent done with their shit in that department but am stuck babysitting for like another week.

I'll buy them cake then call it a peace offering or pay for their phone bills and tell them to shut up so I can go back to coughing. Uh I'm so mean, it's okay though. I'll call my parents in a bit.


	2. Invites

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Smallville' or it's characters, etc.

**Pairing:** Clark/Lex

**Summary:** "Our story, it can't end like this... you hear me?"

ps: this is AU. and only a bit canon-ish. Also everyone knows Clark is Superman because they aren't stupid and his glasses hide nothing. I guess they're cool with it, the knowledge.

This has like in all my fic's the characters being slightly ooc. Anyway, thanks for waiting on me to update.

* * *

"Uh...Want you to come to a party?" He knows that most of the people there won't want to see a Luthor walk within a five mile radius from them but he seriously doesn't want to just leave him all by himself here.

Not inviting Lex would have made him feel kind of fucked up and rude but he knows this party's not for him so he's low-key hoping that Lex will refuse the offer but call him to watch a movie after it's done.

That way he feels like everything is good between them.

It a Sunday though.

People can get back to their boring lives and routines tomorrow.

"Who's?"

He thinks he should call Tess for backup though if Lex actually surprises him and says that he would love to go.

"Chloe's."

For a millisecond Lex actually looked intrigued by the invitation but it fades away when he hears her name.

"Oh. No thanks, she hates me and honestly the feeling is kind of mutual here."

"I appreciate the honesty but I'm a little conflicted now." Clark hadn't thought he would actually say that out loud but he doesn't feel like taking the words back if they're already out there.

"Can't choose in between me or one of you best friends? I'm flattered but chose her this time." Lex memorized the page where he left off even though he didn't have any real need for it since he knows it content by heart.

He set the comic on the couch and yawned because he kind of wants to go to sleep, he doesn't remember a time when he's done so this early in the day but it's always a good time to try something new.

"I know a simple party like this isn't your usual venue of choice but I don't know, won't you be bored here."

Clark knows he should stop talking now because he's pushing it but he wants an excuse to stay a little longer and small talk seems to be doing the job.

"I cleared up my schedule and gave everyone the weekend off for a reason, Clark." Lex wonders if Clark actually wants him around or just feels a little guilty but he doesn't really care cause he's not going.

"It's been a while since I just chilled without any obligation. I want to enjoy it, alone. So have fun and tell Chloe when you find her that I said 'happy birthday'."

"Lex..."

"Quit insisting, you know the way out. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to be rude here but I'm assuming it's a surprise party and I don't want you to be there later than the birthday girl."

.

Kara found her earlier this morning as she was making breakfast.

She had been in her pajama pants and a tank top when Supergirl here thought it a good idea to just pop by.

Chloe thought she almost had a heart attack when she saw Kara sneaking in through the living room window.

"Okay, what is the deal with Kryptonians and windows?"

"What do you mean?" Kara looked at the window and stared at her as if attempting to understand the punchline of a lame joke.

"Nothing, you just remind me of your cousin." Chloe passed her a plate and fork and grabbed the pan off the stove.

She gave her some eggs and bacon then moved to open a cupboard but hesitated before handing her a glass cup as she spoke up while Kara sat down.

"I've got hot chocolate and apple juice, pick your poison."

Kara scanned the room and Chloe herself with her x-ray vision in case she was an imposter because that was a strange choice of words.

When nothing apparently seemed out of the ordinary and she was almost satisfied, she voiced her curiosity about the statement.

"I thought people only said that when offering alcoholic beverages. Are both spiked with something?"

Chloe almost laughed because she had not considered altering the words to be a little less literal seeming.

"No, I think it's too early for me. It's just an expression. I've also got milk and soda but that's nasty and it's diet soda, so I don't know if you'll like it."

"I'll try the hot chocolate." Kara grabbed the fork in one hand and a strip of bacon in the other. She wasn't really that hungry but it looked good so she ate while waiting for her drink.

"It's not that I don't like when you visit but what are you doing here so early? I thought you were in Beijing with Dinah, Jimmy said there was a hostage situation going on."

Chloe passed her a cup but told her not to touch it yet because she wasn't kidding when saying it was hot, honestly it's almost at the point of scorching.

"We took care of it quickly and Lana called, said it was your birthday."

"Oh. Yeah, I was wanting to just staying home. It's just that I want to relax and enjoy my day off without worrying about dressing up since I don't plan on going anywhere today."

"What if I asked you to accompany me... to see me participating in a quad race, it's in New Zealand."

She put her fork down and sipped the hot drink slowly then took out her phone from her sweater's pocket.

"I've never been on one but I'm confident I'll get the hang of it soon. It shouldn't be that challenging so I just sighed up before coming here. The people there seemed like they were having a lot of fun."

Kara showed her a poster advertising the race and a selfie of herself with a group of people behind her just standing in the background.

"Wow, that's crazy. I'd actually like that though."

"So you want to go see that real quick before it starts to end."

Chloe wonders if she should just wear something simple like jeans and a t-shirt with some tennis shoes as she forgets about finishing breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just going to shower quickly. Finish your breakfast, I'll hurry up. It's not like I have anything else planned for today anyway."


End file.
